1. The field of the Invention
The fields of art to which this invention pertains are billiards, hand and arm protectors, and sports gloves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While gloves for particular purposes are known, e.g. golf gloves as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,462; bowling gloves as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,229,306 and 3,606,317; basketball glove as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,733; and bricklaying glove as in U.S. Pat. No. 945,818, a glove of particular use in billiards and the like has not been available, so that dusting of the player's hands with powder to minimize friction between cue stick is presently common practice as it has been for over 50 years, notwithstanding that such practice is undesirable at least because of the residue frequently thereby left on billiard tables, and the psychological reluctance of some players to use talcum powder. Use of ordinary gloves by a billiard player interferes with the varied finger and palm positions required by a billiard player--which positions are shown by FIGS. 1-9 herein--as well as interferes with control of movement of the cue past such gloved finger.